clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bail Organa
Bail Prestor Organa was a respected Republic senator before, during and after the Clone Wars period. Organa who both hailed from and represented the planet Alderaan in the Galactic Senate of the Republic. After becoming a Senator, Organa quickly made a name for himself attracting the eye of fellow Senator and soon to be Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and was eventually part of the "Loyalist Committee" formed shortly before the War. Bail was known as a fierce advocate and friend to the Jedi Order assisting the Republic war effort numerous despite the fact the Organa himself was soldier. Biography Cat and Mouse On Christophsis Organa lead a much needed humanitarian mission to the planet bringing food and other needed supplies however at the time Separatist Admiral Trench formed a blockade blocking all in and out bound space travel. After becoming trapped on Bail and his allies were able to escape through the daring and well timed actions of Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi who used a new stealth ship to distract Trench and give Organa time to escape. Supply Lines After the Separatist force began to bring devastation to the planet Ryloth Organa at the request of the Jedi Council agreed to lead a diplomatic mission to the planet Toydaria to acquire permission to build a supply base on the planet. This supply base would be able to bring the much needed relief supplies to Ryloth to help save the starving Twi'lek population. On Toydaria the Senator met with fellow representative Jar Jar Binks and also discovered that the Separatists also desired use of Toydaria's shipping lanes and had sent an ambassador of their own to petition King Katuunko. In the end Binks and Organa succeeded in loading three ships full of food and medicine and sent it to Ryloth, in fact the two representatives even influenced the King to support the Republic in the war. Thanks to the Senator the Twi'leks of Ryloth earned a desperately needed reprieve. Hostage Crisis During the Senate Hostage situation in which Cad Bane and Aurra Sing led a team of bounty hunters into the Senate Hall taking several representatives including Organa hostage. The bounty hunters intended to kill the Senators if Ziro the Hutt was not released from the Republic prison. Only after the intervention of Anakin Skywalker were the officials saved. As the Clone Wars went on Bail found himself increasingly concerned over the damage done from the galaxy spanning conflict and thus began pushing for peace and diplomacy to begin again. As such he helped oppose the bill sponsored by Mee Deechi and Halle Burtoni to expand the Grand Army of the Republic by five million soldiers. Though Organa fought hard he and his pacifist colleagues were defeated and so the war dragged on. Appearances *Cat and Mouse *Supply Lines *Hostage Crisis *Senate Spy *Lightsaber Lost *The Mandalore Plot *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *Assassin *Evil Plans *Hunt for Ziro *Heroes on Both Sides *Pursuit of Peace *Senate Murders *A Friend in Need *Deception *The Disappeared, Part I *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Senators Category:Republic